1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus provided with an automatic exposure adjusting function for automatically adjusting exposure when photographing an image through photoelectric conversion, for example, a digital still camera, a digital moving image photographing apparatus, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with progress of miniaturization and higher performance of a CCD device, an imaging apparatus through photoelectric conversion with the CCD device mounted thereon is increasingly utilized. As a method for automatic exposure adjustment in an imaging apparatus of this type, a method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-26874 for performing exposure adjustment by using a CCD device as an imaging structure for photometric exposure adjustment. According to this method, photometry is possible using information of an image per se to be imaged, and therefore exposure adjustment can be performed more accurately than a case when a photometric mechanism is separately provided, which is an advantage.
However, in a conventional imaging apparatus for performing automatic exposure adjustment, the exposure adjustment has always been performed based on image information of an imaging screen as a whole, and therefore there is a problem that the exposure adjustment cannot always be accurately performed relative to a main subject photographed, when contrast in an imaging screen is large, such as a case when the imaging screen includes a light source such as the sun or the like.